Cell
Cell (セル) is one of the major supervillains of the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. He is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, designed to have all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. Cell is the only Red Ribbon "Android" to not have the Red Ribbon insignia on him. He is also one of the few Red Ribbon Androids not directly completed by Dr. Gero; the others are Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, and possibly Android 8. Both Cell and Androids 13, 14 and 15's conceptions involved Dr. Gero's Super Computer. Overview Cell's personality changes drastically throughout the Androids Arc. He is unique among most villains of the series in that he is quite sophisticated. As his evolution proceeds, he can be observed as having a more patient and calculating approach towards his goals. Because of his genetic composition from other warriors, he is able to psychologically manipulate those warriors and exploit their weaknesses to his advantage. At first, Cell's desire to complete his evolution by absorbing both Android 17 and Android 18 is what fuels him. Upon reaching his final form, his eagerness to test the limits of his newfound power is what defines his character. With each transformation, Cell's personality undergoes a drastic change. Initially, Cell is completely single-minded in pursuit of his goals. Upon reaching his first transformation, he becomes far more brash and impulsive in his actions. Upon reaching perfection, Cell displays a number of traits shared by those whose cells he possesses; Piccolo's cunning, Vegeta's pride, Goku 's laid-back disposition, Frieza's smugness, and the Saiyan lust for battle. He is also shown calm and genuinely polite in this Perfect form. Perhaps Cell's most distinguishable trait in this form is his uninhibited vanity, which he shamelessly puts on display by launching the Cell Games, a tournament organized for the sole purpose of showing off his newfound power. It can also be seen during Cell's confrontation with Gohan when he affirms his true purpose: the annihilation of anything he considers imperfect, a category in which he places everyone and everything but himself. In the English manga, Cell is referred to as "it", while in the anime (and the Japanese versions of both), he is referred to as "he." He is likely described that way in the English manga to emphasize the fact that he is an artificial being. Abilities Cell is composed of cells from Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold, and according to the manga title page, a number of other lifeforms (in the FUNimation dub, it is also stated that he has cells from Krillin, Gohan, Nappa, and Tien Shinhan). He also possesses information on Nappa, Raditz, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, and Future Trunks that is collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device and stocked in the Super Computer. Cell is therefore able to use their attacks (ex. Kamehameha, Regeneration etc.). His genetic composition is very much a part of his character. It is also implied that, when using these attacks, he often changes his genetic code so he can match the genetic source of his attacks, as when he is going to fire the Kamehameha at Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta sense Goku in the distance, with the former being near Goku at the time. In his Imperfect Form, he is clever, calculating and single-minded about achieving his Perfect Form. In his Semi-Perfect Form, he is a little more arrogant. In his Perfect and Super Perfect forms, he is extremely arrogant; he becomes very smug and he believes that every other living creature is inferior to him, and is shown to be very polite unless he loses his temper. Upon meeting Piccolo for the first time in Gingertown, Cell tells Piccolo that the computer programmed some genetic traits to be more dominant than others. He bears a strong resemblance to Frieza in all of his forms, such as his tail and the talon-like feet of his first form, and his face while in his perfect form. He can also revert back a few stages at will if necessary, as evidenced when Cell reverts back from his Imperfect form to his Larval form in order to use Trunks' Time Machine. Cell is designed to have the ability to absorb any biological mass by stabbing his victims with his tail. This process, called "bio-extraction," drains all the organic mass out of the target from the inside out. This attack increases Cell's power, the exact amount depending on the victim's power level. Cell is also designed to absorb Dr. Gero's other androids (Android 17 and Android 18) whole, integrating them into his systems. Each time he absorbs an android, he evolves into a more powerful being, however he cannot absorb completely mechanical Androids such as Android 16. Upon assimilating both Android 17 and Android 18, he gains the ability to asexually reproduce, creating blue, child versions of himself, called "Cell Juniors" He is also able to change his voice to one of his other forms at will, as Perfect Cell uses his Imperfect form's voice during his announcement of the Cell Games in "The Doomsday Broadcast" when explaining that he is the "creature from Nicky Town". He is also able to manipulate his voice, changing it to someone he absorbed. This is demonstrated when Semi-Perfect Cell changes his voice to 17's to try to convince 18 to merge with the bio-android. Biography & Forms Cell's original, larval form floats in Dr. Gero's basement laboratory. In the present timeline, the Present Cell is killed by Trunks and Krillin when they discover the basement (which included some blueprints). In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Cell is alive, searching for the Androids, when Future Trunks returns from the present timeline, but gets killed by Future Trunks' Heat Dome Attack. In another alternate timeline, Cell grows to full-size, cracks out of the machine, turns from a larva into its imperfect form, kills Trunks in order to steal his Time Machine, reverts to his larval form, and travels back to the present timeline in order to absorb Androids 17 and 18. This is Cell's second evolutionary stage. He burrows deep into the ground where he remains for four years, during which time he undergoes a slow, natural evolutionary process as he prepares to change into his imperfect form. Once ready, Cell emerges from the ground to shed his skin. This form's effectiveness in combat (if it has any) is never shown, although it is possible it has some level of defensive capabilities, as being a "perfect" being, it would have some way of defending itself. Imperfect Cell (First Form) Imperfect Cell (不完全体セル, Fukanzentai Seru) or 1st form Cell (第ー形態セル Dai Ichi Keitai Seru) is Cell's mature form prior to his absorption of Androids 17 and 18. Appearance Unlike his larval form, Cell walks fully upright on two legs. His facial features have not yet fully developed, and he still retains an orifice-like mouth (which generally obscures four teeth, as revealed in "Silent Warrior"), rather than traditional human-like features seen in later forms. The two sections of his head shoot off in different directions in a V-shape, rather than nearly straight up, as in the next two forms. Cell is later shown using the power he absorbed from his victims by having a golden aura with the appearance of wailing souls. Cell has orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his groin area. He has two wings which are both emerald green with black spots. He has a emerald green and lime green mix all over his exoskeleton (including head, arms and legs). He has three fingers in the manga, but five fingers and three toes (just as similar as Frieza and King Cold) in the anime. He has a tail like Frieza and King Cold, but also has a stinger included at the end of it. He has black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of opposite side of his tail. He even has azure veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the upper body.The version of Cell that plays a large role in Dragon Ball Z hails from an alternate future timeline where he has already evolved to his Imperfect form. Unfortunately for him, neither Future Android 17 nor Future Android 18 are present, having already been taken out by his version of Future Trunks. In order to complete his evolution, Cell kills Future Trunks and steals his Time Machine, going back in time to the date set by Future Trunks in the "standard" timeline when both Androids are still functional, sometime around four years prior to the Androids' arrival. In order to fit into the machine, Cell has to revert back to an egg. Once in the past, he hides underground for four years until he can grow back to his adult, humanoid self. After emerging in his Imperfect form, Cell still fears that he does not have the power he needs to forcibly absorb the Androids. To increase his strength, his first actions are to exterminate several towns, absorbing the human inhabitants within. After completing his feeding on the humans in Ginger Town, Cell is confronted by Piccolo. After a brief struggle where he is beaten around several times, he manages to absorb enough of Piccolo's power to make him stronger and destroys one of Piccolo's arms. Cell (now mistakenly confident in victory) explains who he is to Piccolo. After hearing the story of his creation and his plan, Piccolo reveals that he tricked Cell to give him the time he needed to regenerate his arm and allow him to continue fighting. Future Trunks and Krillin then arrive at the scene. Future Trunks' presence in the past surprises Cell, as is the fact that Goku has not died of his heart disease and is still alive. Outnumbered, Cell quickly uses the Solar Flare to temporarily blind his opponents and escape, masking his energy to prevent them from finding him. Realizing that he is still far below his enemies' power levels, Cell decides to use a hit-and-run strategy at this point, hiding from the Z Fighters while going from town to town (including Nicky Town, Basil Airport, and Chazke Village) absorbing humans and gaining the power he needs to be able to take on the Androids. Piccolo and Tien work on tracking him while Future Trunks and Krillin kill the current (main) timeline's Cell while still in his infancy. Eventually, after absorbing several tens of thousands of humans, Cell detects a large ki; knowing that this has to be Piccolo, he deduces that the only thing that could make him fight so hard would be the Androids. Cell wastes no time and quickly heads toward the area; as expected, he finds Piccolo and Android 17 engaged in battle. Cell interrupts the fight and attacks Android 17. At this point, his power has far surpassed Piccolo and Android 17's, and without any precautions, he approaches 17. As the monster prepares to absorb the Android, Piccolo attacks him, freeing Android 17 from his grasp. When Android 17 learns what Cell has planned, he dismisses the threat, thinking that he is much more powerful than Cell could ever be, and attacks. After knocking away Android 17, Cell fights and easily beats Piccolo, even managing to shrug off the Namekian's Light Grenade. After blasting a hole through Piccolo's side and tossing him into the sea, Cell is able to attack 17 again. He has almost absorbed 17 when Android 16 becomes involved. Android 16 states according to his calculations that he is just equivalent to Cell in both strength and speed, and portends that he will be the one to kill Cell. After a struggle where it is revealed that Cell is unable to absorb 16's energy, 16 manages to injure Cell thanks to one of his most devastating attacks, but before he can finish him off, 17 interrupts and remarks that the three of them are unbeatable. Cell uses this opportunity to burst out of the ground directly behind 17, and quickly absorbs him, evolving into his Semi-Perfect form. Power At first in his Imperfect Form, Cell has the power of his genetic materials at the time their DNA has been collected. Even after absorbing hundreds of humans, however, he was no match for Super Namek Piccolo. But after absorbing at least six hundred thousand humans, he was able to outclass both Android 17 and Piccolo. Though both Piccolo and 17 were exhausted from their previous fight against each other. He was calculated to be nearly equal to Android 16 in power by the android himself. After absorbing 17, his power drastically increases. Semi-Perfect Cell (半完全体セル, Hankanzentai Seru) or 2nd Form Cell (第二形態セル Dai Ni Keitai Seru) is a form Cell achieved after absorbing Android 17, but before getting to Android 18. This form makes its debut on Dragon Ball Z episode 152 (137 in the edited version), "Say Goodbye, 17", which premiered on August 12, 1992. Appearanc In this form, Cell's wings disappear, and he becomes much more humanoid, also becoming bulkier. While the nose is not yet fully formed (as it is in the next stage), he now has an actual mouth. The two off-shooting sections of his head now go straight into the air, as well. In this form, he is at his 2nd largest (because of Power Weighted Perfect Cell with his height being more than double that of Vegeta. His tail is longer than before, and protrudes from his back, as well as becoming orange and black. His voice is deeper than his previous form. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead are now formed together as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His lips are now the color pink, and the black sections above his lips look like a mustache (except it is part of his skin). He now has light blue eyes in this form. He even has boot-like feet in this form and metal-like plates all around both of his ankles. He has the same shape of ears as Frieza's, except that his have an orange line that goes down to the chin and to both sides of the ears. Personality After he achieves this form, Cell no longer cares about absorbing other creatures, and becomes obsessed with finding Android 18. Aside from his obsession, he also becomes slightly more arrogant because of his power increase, as well as being rash and impatient. His arrogance is short-lived though; he is easily outclassed by Vegeta's Ascended Super Saiyan form. After finding that his Semi-Perfect form is no match for his opponent, Cell convinces Vegeta to allow him to absorb Android 18 to attain the Perfect Form (which he is able to do as he appeals to Vegeta's ego and the natural Saiyan drive to fight stronger opponents, both of which Cell is aware of, as he possesses Vegeta's cells). According to his bios in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in his new form, he seems to feel that he is the most powerful living specimen on the planet, and it is suggested that this arrogant attitude may have been influenced by Vegeta's genes (meaning Vegeta's cells may become more prominent while in this form, which seems to be supported by the fact he uses at least two of Vegeta's signature moves in this form, albeit only in the anime: Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack). It may also be due to his absorption of Android 17 and the genes of Frieza, both of whom are very egotistical and intolerant of the idea of anyone being better than themselves. To further support the notion of his superiority, Android 16, who barely survives his brief encounter with this form of Cell, thinks to himself that there should be no one in the universe ready to challenge him at this point (and that it is odd how he is still so obsessed with achieving completion), until this preconception is shattered by Cell's embarrassment against the self-proclaimed "Super Vegeta. After Cell's absorption of Android 17, Android 16, knowing that he is now well outmatched, attempts to flee with Android 18, but Cell easily intercepts them, thanks to the added speed of Android 17. In a display of his new power, he takes a direct hit from Android 16 without injury and then easily blasts the Android, nearly destroying his head effortlessly. Cell turns to Android 18, but she threatens to self destruct before joining him if he approaches, which will leave him unable to attain his complete form. In an attempt to pacify her, he pretends to be Android 17 by mimicking his voice (a trait probably gained from his absorption) and tells her how wonderful it is to be part of Cell and fulfilling "the great" Dr. Gero's vision. Android 16, still functional but badly damaged, warns her of the ploy, something she already knows since both she and Android 17 despised Dr. Gero, they would never compliment him. When his plan fails, Cell prepares to attempt to absorb 18 by force regardless, knowing that he is fast enough to prevent her from destroying herself and more than capable of overpowering her. He is prevented by Tien however, who uses his Neo Tri-Beam attack several times to stall Cell, destroying much of the landscape and nearly killing himself. Though Cell does not take any significant damage from the assault, it manages to hold him at bay long enough for Android 16 and Android 18 to make their escape. Though Tien is exhausted to the point of death (and soon falls unconscious), Cell insults Tien for stalling his plans and decides to finish him as retribution. Before he can fire though, Goku intervenes and teleports to their location using Instant Transmission, meeting Cell for the first time. Goku informs Cell that while he is not strong enough yet, he will fight him in one day and win. Cell, who eagerly wants to fight Goku, states that they will not fight tomorrow, but now, and flies towards him when Goku grabs Piccolo. Before Cell can make contact, Goku uses Instant Transmission again, carrying an unconscious Tien and a barely alive Piccolo back to safety at Kami's Lookout before Cell's punch lands. Without anyone to oppose him, Cell continues his search for Android 18. After losing her in a group of islands, he threatens to destroy all the islands nearby unless 18 shows herself. When 18 does not answer under 16's orders, Cell proceeds to destroy the islands, one-by-one, in an attempt to flush the Android out. Having just completed his first year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta approaches and challenges him. Cell is soon shocked to discover that Vegeta is significantly more powerful than his new body, as the fight is entirely one-sided. Even after powering up to full power, he is unable to injure the Saiyan, who now calls himself "Super Vegeta." Perfect Cell (完全体セル, Kanzentai Seru) is the ultimate form of Cell, which he assumed after absorbing both Androids 17 and 18. Appearance Cell becomes much more humanoid in this form, complete with both a fully-formed nose and mouth. His tail is retracted and now used for the creation of Cell Jrs, Jr.'s, although it is shown in various media that he can still extend it from his back and absorb other people (as seen in Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road). Along with his previous two forms, Cell can brandish an aura with the same color as a Super Saiyan. He is also smaller than in his previous form, being only about Piccolo's height. His wings have grown back and now are shaded black. His exoskeleton is colored light-green with black spots and has black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on his ankles as well as the previously orange section near his groin are now shaded black. His skin is now pale all in his face and hands, he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza in his first three forms, and the orange line across his ears and chin is now changed into a yellow color. His eyes are now pink, and his blue veins are now purple. Personality Cell becomes significantly more arrogant in this form due to his increase in speed and power, and now only wishes to test his own power and does not truly care for taking over the universe. In this form, Cell gains Frieza's polite mannerisms (though without the snide sarcasm), Piccolo's cunning, Vegeta's self-confidence, and Goku's laid back nature and love of fighting. After Cell achieves his goal of becoming perfect, Krillin becomes enraged by Android 18's absorption and immediately attacks Cell, with Trunks assisting. However, Cell continues to admire his new body completely ignoring Krillin and Trunks' assault, barely registering Krillin and Trunks' hits and takes Krillin's Destructo Disk attack to the neck with the disk breaking on impact, not even flinching. He then "lightly" kicks Krillin away, making Krillin fly across the island, leaving Krillin in a near dead state. Vegeta, unimpressed by the display, is eager to resume their battle, which Cell obliges. The tables then turn since their last battle, and now Cell merely toys with Vegeta at the beginning, taking on his attacks without any sign of damage. Vegeta then delivers a powerful kick to Cell's head, with almost all of his energy converted towards the attack, but Cell is not affected in the slightest (his head turns only slightly from the attack), leaving Vegeta in a momentary state of shock and disbelief. When Cell strikes back, the kick he delivers blows Vegeta away, smashing him through several rock formations. Vegeta then challenges Cell to take his next attack head on without dodging it and prepares his ultimate attack, the Final Flash. While Vegeta charges his deadly beam, Cell continues to stand calm and collected, nearly smiling while Android 16 looks in disbelief. Cell however, does become slightly concerned when Vegeta finally fires the attack. Cell nearly takes the full brunt of the attack, vaporizing everything to the right side above his torso. Though Vegeta believes himself to be victorious, Cell proves otherwise; his cells from Frieza allow him to survive and function with virtually any wound and those of Piccolo allow him to regenerate from the damage instantly. Almost immediately following the attack, Cell regrows the destroyed area and is back to normal. Vegeta, now desperate, fires off dozens of Ki bolts, but Cell simply walks through it and with one swift combination of attacks, incapacitates the Saiyan. With Vegeta out of the picture, Future Trunks is free to fully power up without worrying about injuring his father's pride. He soon reaches the Ultra Super Saiyan stage. When Cell finally sees Trunks' powers, he believes Trunks to be stronger than himself, although claims that Trunks still has no chance of winning. He explains that the downside of the increased muscle mass in this form drained Trunks' stamina quickly and made him significantly slower as well. This theory proves correct, as Cell easily dodges Trunks' punches and kicks, mocking Trunks while he does so. Vegeta later tells that, unlike what Future Trunks originally thought, he also can fully power up his body, but does not do so because of this ability's weakness and scolds Future Trunks for not realizing the weakness until now. Cell chides Future Trunks, stating that simple brute force is worthless and quickly demonstrates that he too can increase his muscle size if he desires. At this point, Future Trunks forfeits the match and is willing to allow Cell to kill him. Cell considers it, but decides not to after realizing how much more powerful Vegeta and Future Trunks had become in just a few days, and that Goku would be challenging him soon. He instead decides to hold a tournament in ten days, to test his new power. He also admits to Future Trunks that he has no interest in conquest, he wants just entertainment, primarily through the fear of others. Cell then leaves the island while Trunks stares in shock and confusion. Using telekinesis, Cell spends the next morning creating the arena where he is holding his tournament, the Cell Games, and then interrupts a live news broadcast to inform everyone around the world about the Cell Games. He states that he would take on as many challengers as there are, and if he is able to survive them all, he will then exterminate all life on the Earth, and enjoy watching people's terrified faces in the process. While Cell is at the arena waiting for the day of the competition to arrive, Goku arrives briefly through Instant Transmission to check Cell's power level and they engage in small talk. This is then followed by an attack by the Earth's army, but this proves hopeless as Cell, with a single gesture, destroys them all with a form of psychokinesis. During the ten day wait, Cell mostly stays at his ring and trains, sometimes stands perfectly still, meditating in silence. On the day of the Tournament, Mr. Satan attempts to fight Perfect Cell first, although he is easily knocked away with one flick of Cell's wrist and is disqualified. Throughout the entire tournament, he runs from the media covering the story, claiming that he is suffering from intense stomach pains and calls the techniques in the ring "tricks" or "illusions". Goku and Perfect Cell then begin to battle, although, Cell wishes that Goku would be the last opponent on the list, wanting to "save the best for last". In a heated display of power, technique and ability, Goku seems to be able to keep up against the mechanically engineered monster. Perfect Cell pulls out all kinds of tricks, performing various moves such as the Special Beam Cannon and the Kamehameha wave. Goku and Perfect Cell battle for a while until Perfect Cell grows tired of being confined to the small ring, not wanting their match to stop due to one of them going out of bounds. Without much warning, Perfect Cell destroys the ring and makes the battle an all-out fight, just to make things more interesting for him, with no rules applied. Goku throws everything he can at Perfect Cell, and suddenly flies into the air and charges a Kamehameha, which is directly towards the Earth, with Cell knowing if Goku launched the technique, he would decimate the entire planet. Cell becomes noticeably afraid as Goku powers up the energy blast, but Goku tricks him by performing Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of Perfect Cell, and unleashes the blast on him. The entire top half of Perfect Cell is disintegrated. While some of the Z Fighters are content, believing Cell has died, Krillin, Vegeta and Future Trunks know otherwise, and indeed the other half of Perfect Cell jumps to its feet and regenerates. Goku and Cell continue their ongoing brutal struggle, with Goku firing dozens of ki blasts in a row, putting Cell in a tight spot, as he cannot escape. Cell manages to finally halt Goku's assault by using a Perfect Barrier, protecting himself from the blasts, and destroying quite a lot of the battlefield. Goku knows that if he continues, the Earth will be destroyed or Cell and himself will die fighting each other, and he then suddenly forfeits the match to Cell, shocking both Cell and the other Z Fighters. He reasons that only one person can defeat Cell, and reveals the fighter to be his son, Gohan. The Z Fighters are shocked or furious (noticeably Vegeta and Piccolo), however, Cell is amused, believing the match will be fun, and he will get to make Goku suffer for his idiotic decision by torturing his only son. Category:Dbz